The Grief of a Lifetime
by overlordollie
Summary: Steve awakes one stormy night to find his chest missing... he goes out on a quest to find the one responsible!
1. Chapter 1: A Stormy Night

**The Grief of a lifetime**

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this! (please remember to review, as it allows me to make the story better!)

Steve woke to the crash of thunder raging outside his cosy wooden cottage, the windows shaking violently at the crash and many of his books falling from their bookshelves.

"Not another storm…"

After finally giving up to rest, he got up from his bed and observed what the thunder crash had done to him room. The shelves were slightly leaning from their positions. One of his paintings had fallen off its wall. The chest he kept well-guarded from danger was missing.

Wait.

The chest was missing!

Steve immediately dashed over to the chests origin position, and rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming or not.

The chest still remained missing.

In shock and horror, he immediately bent down and cupped his hand, as if water was going to be poured down from the sky. He then made a prayer to the gods of the world…

After he had done this, and not long after, a dim light spawned and hovered around Steve. It then continued to where the chest was, and then back to Steve. Where the light once was suddenly appeared someone hovering above Steve, with a grim look on his face.

"The tenth grief today…" he muttered. He then flew down to where the chest was and remained their stationary.

"The tenth? The tenth grief today?" Steve questioned.

The god said nothing, he just stayed completely stationary.

"Err… Hello?" Steve asked.

After a short while the God turned around to face Steve.

"I have dealt with the one responsible. His name…" the God said. He looked down in disgust.

"…Qwerty123."

Steve thought of that name. Qwerty123? He was sure he had heard it from somewhere. But where?

Suddenly another crash of thunder shook the house. Steve recoiled in shock.

"Could you please stop this storm?" Steve asked.

"Of course. You deserve some kind of compensation."

The God flew outside of Steve's slumbering, and then muttered a combination of words.

"/weather sun" he said.

Then, in complete obedience, the clouds parted revealing the bright yellow sun. The rain stopped falling from the light blue sky and the trees stopped swaying in the wind.

"There you go Steve." He said.

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared.

Steve sighed. That chest was full of many diamond tools and weapons, as well as every single music disc assorted neatly. And now they were all gone.

Then, he felt a slight rage. As if he wanted revenge. Blood thirsty revenge. So, with a sly smile Steve picked up the diamond sword hanging from his bed and put on his make shift iron armour. He was on his way to kill Qwerty123.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

Chapter 2: A new friend

Steve stepped out of his house, to find the boiling sun bursting down rays of light onto his face. He shaded his eyes, and then walked aimlessly about to think of a direction to travel in.  
>"Damn griefers! Always causing trouble." He thought to himself.<br>After a while he decided to head north towards the Sunset Mountains, where many griefers resorted to upon being caught. He hoped to find a house with a sign reading "Qwerty123's house" maybe.

Steve was just about to set foot to the Sunset Mountains when an odd looking person crept up to him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Steve flinched in terror and quickly turned round.  
>"Do you MIND?" he shouted out loud.<br>"Do you mind?" the man said back.  
>"Err… do I know you, sir?" Steve asked.<br>"Of course you don't, foolish one." He replied. "My name is Dex… and I have hear d about your chest being griefed by Qwerty123, correct?"  
>"…Yes, you are correct Dex…" Steve muttered.<br>"Ah, brilliant. Now, I have been griefed by this person too…" He said, and then hung his head down. "I had a cake, a cake fit for a king. When I came back it was gone, and the Gods said it was the very same person that griefed you… They said it was…"**  
><strong>"…Qwerty123?"  
>"Yes, Qwerty123. Quite a username, actually. One would have to be very early in the game to acquire something like that."<br>"Well, soon that precious username is about to be removed, as I am searching for him and are trying to kill him."  
>"Odd." Dex said. He began to pace the dirt beneath him. "It so happens I am on the same mission, err…"<br>"Steve is the name."  
>"…Ah, Steve, so it seems, I am on the same mission to find and kill that person."<br>"So, will you come with me?" Steve asked.  
>"I may come with you, I may not. Such is a decision that requires thought, Steve."<br>"Okay, so you won't come?"  
>"I never said I will come or I would not." Dex replied. "It is just that I am a trained warrior with much experience, and to go with someone as inexperienced as you…"<br>"Inexperienced? You think I am inexperienced?"  
>"Yes, you have not exactly proven any skill you have possession of."<br>"Inexperienced? I will show you the experience I have!"  
>Steve then drew out his meter long diamond sword and began to parry it. Then he performed some slashes in the air, to the impressive looks of Dex.<br>"My my, wonderful. My assumption was incorrect, I see."  
>"Don't mention it; it is my job."<br>"Anyway Steve, I would recommend you getting some rest. Tomorrow we shall depart to the Sunset Mountains, yes?"  
>Steve began to think.<br>"Yes… I would like that, Dex."  
>"Okay. Meet here at 7 o' clock sharp. Be sure to be ready."<br>"Okay Dex," Steve said, "I will make it."

"Good. Okay, goodnight."  
>Rex then travelled past Steve and into the horizon.<br>Steve knew that he had this in the bag with Dex with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolftastic!

Chapter 3: Wolftastic!

The next morning greeted Steve with birds cheeping, cows mooing and pigs snorting. Steve immediately got up and reached for his diamond sword, the trusty blade shimmering in the sunlight coming through the window.

Steve practiced some basic sword movements and then nodded. He was ready to go out to the meeting spot and find Dex. Then they would set out on an adventure!

Steve opened up the door and then closed it behind him. He took a fresh breath of the air around him and then set out to the plain where they would meet. Strangely enough, he began to skip like a little girl, joyful about killing the one who destroyed his chest.

Before long he reached the plain, and sure enough, Dex was standing there patting the dirt.  
>"Hey Dex!" Steve called out.<br>"It's about time, Steve," Dex said, "I have been waiting here for minutes!"  
>"Well, I am here now." Steve said. "And that is all that matters."<br>"Okay Steve. Have you got your diamond sword?"  
>"Have I?"<br>Steve drew out the blade, Dex observing the sharp tip of it.  
>"Yes, you have." Dex let out a short smile. "Okay Steve, let us get going."<br>"You said it Dex."

The two adventurers then began their stride together and they began to converse.  
>"So Steve, what do you do for a living in this world?"<br>"Oh, me?"  
>Steve was silent for a while.<br>"…I do not have a job. I live in the middle of nowhere."  
>"Oh really?" Dex said. "I live in the metropolis. Very busy place indeed." Dex began to look up as if searching through his memories.<br>"I worked in a factory, Steve, in the production of Leather Armour."  
>"Leather armour?" Steve questioned.<br>"Yes, Leather armour. Quite useful for those willing to defend the city."  
>"I have some leather armour somewhere… Did it come from the factory?"<br>"Probably." Dex said. "About 40% of the leather products in the world are produced in the factory."  
>"Wow…" Steve awed.<br>"Don't think it is a fun life, Steve," Dex said, almost tripping on a rock. "It is quite an, err, boring life."  
>"Do you like it?"<br>"Surprisingly, yes, Steve, I enjoy my job even though it is quite boring."  
>"Strange…"<br>"Not strange to me, Steve."

The couple had almost reached a nearby forest, where they heard a familiar barking.  
>"Hmm…" Dex mumbled.<br>"What is up, Dex?"  
>"That barking. Don't you hear it?"<br>Steve listened out and also heard the barking sound.  
>"Yes, I actually do hear it, Dex."<br>"It must be a… wolf…"  
>Steve shuddered.<br>"Alright! Let's go get us a wolf!"  
>Steve was just about to start running when Dex stopped him.<br>"Do you have any bones?"  
>"Bones?"<br>"Yes, Steve," Dex said in disappointment, "You require a bone to tame a wolf."  
>"I have 3 bones in my backpack…"<br>"Do you? Well, let's get us a wolf then!" Dex said in enjoyment.  
>Before long the two were running towards the forest, and not long ran into the source of the barking; the wolf.<br>"Okay, Steve, approach it slowly."  
>Steve slowly crept up to the timid wolf, the wolf searching around for prey or predators.<br>"Now, just give it a whistle. It will come to you; then give it the bone."  
>Steve then performed a wolf whistle, the wolf trotting up to Steve staring lovingly at the bone.<br>"Give it the bone, Steve!"  
>Steve knelt down and offered the bone to the wolf. The wolf in response sniffed the bone for a few seconds and then snatched it off Steve.<p>

The wolf suddenly sat down and looked at Steve calmly. Steve looked in his pocket and found a collar he got from his dead friend, and then put it on the wolf.  
>"Looks like a charm, Steve!"<br>Steve patted the wolf's head. With a wolf on his side, he knew he was unbeatable.


End file.
